


Mooncakes

by pulangaraw



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, chinese holiday, mooncake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds a tradition worth celebrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mooncakes

“What is that?” Derek asks, looking suspiciously at the cardboard box sitting on his kitchen table.

Stiles bounces on his toes, a wide grin plastered on his face. “Open it.”

Derek glares at him for a few seconds just because he can, then relents and opens the box. Inside are nine smaller cardboard boxes with what looks like Chinese characters on them. Derek tilts his head sideways and regards them for a few moments before looking back at Stiles.

“I repeat, what is that?”

Stiles is still grinning. “Mooncakes.”

“Mooncakes.”

“Yep. Traditional Chinese Mooncakes to be exact,” Stiles elaborates.

Derek resists the urge to roll his eyes. “Okay. Why is there a box of traditional Chinese Mooncakes on my kitchen table?”

Stiles throws his arms wide. “Because it’s the 30th of September today, which means it’s the full moon and also the Mooncake Festival, and the traditional Chinese delicacy for this special day of the year is Mooncake.”

“Stiles, we are not in China. Or Chinese.”

“Duh, I am aware of that. I just thought it would be a nice thing to do, you know? Look, in China this is a day to celebrate with your family. You hang out, enjoy the day and eat nice food. And now that everyone’s more or less in control during full moons and the pack’s coming over tonight and everything is - for once - quiet and non-life-threatening I thought it would be nice to just celebrate that, don’t you think?”

Stiles has a point. Kind of. Derek’s thoughts still stumble over the word ‘family’, but that’s what they are now, aren’t they? His pack. Maybe it really is a nice thing to do.

“Okay,” Derek says and looks more closely at the small boxes. “Mooncakes. Where did you even get these?”

Stiles shrugs. “They’re the real deal. My dad knows a guy who owes him and that guy knows a guy and… you know how it goes. Anyway, these are actual, proper Chinese Mooncakes from China and they’re not illegal and I have been told they are divine.”

“Right,” Derek nods, happy to not go any further into how Stiles procured these cakes. “So what’s in them?”

“I researched that too!” Stiles digs a crumpled piece of paper out of his back pocket. “I had to download a Hanzi Recognizer app to do it, but I managed to translate what’s on the boxes.”

He squints at the paper, then at the boxes. “Okay. This one,” he points at the top left corner, “is Cherry and Peach. This one,” he indicates the one next to it, “is apparently Spicy Beef. That sounds kinda weird, why would you put beef in a cake? Well, I guess it’ll be right up your alley, what with the whole…,” he gestures vaguely and trails off. Then he points at the next cake in the row. “And this one is Lemon and Lotus Seed. There’s three of each in the box.”

Derek nods again. “We’ll wait for the others, then we’ll try them,” he decides.

Stiles’ grin morphs into a happy smile. “Sounds like a plan.”

They stare at each other for a few moments. Then Stiles says quietly, “Happy Moon Day, Derek.”

Derek gives him a small smile in return. “Happy Moon Day, Stiles.”

Family. Huh. Who’d have thought?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Zhongqiu Festival! 中秋快乐!


End file.
